


set my lips on fire

by chrobins



Series: Artist Appreciation [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Needles, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever kissed the sun?"</p>
<p>"Would you like to?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	set my lips on fire

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC IS WAAAAY OVERDUE BUT I FINALLY CRACKED DOWN AND GOT WRITING!
> 
> THIS FIC IS DEDICATED TO [ALLY](https://twitter.com/kkumrii) FOR JUST BEING AMAZING! THEIR ART IS SO GOOD AND BEAUTIFUL AND I JUST DIE <3 THANK YOU FOR BEING A LOVELY HUMAN BEING <3 I HOPE YOU ENJOY
> 
> Aged up Hinata and Kageyama, probably like 21/22 years old. 
> 
> MENTIONS OF NEEDLES/TATTOOING/PAIN DO NOT PROCEED IF THESE MAY TRIGGER YOU

Kageyama didn’t know what he expected, walking into a tattoo parlor at midnight in a shady part of town. He didn’t really remember how he got there either, just wandering the streets randomly, letting his mind unfold into nothingness. But there was something about the tattoo parlor that pulled him in, which didn’t make much sense because Kageyama didn’t have any tattoos, nor had he ever had the desire for one.

 

Walking up to the booth, he greeted the nice young lady there, her beauty very dazzling, even for Kageyama’s tastes. Her long dark hair was pulled into a ponytail, three piercings on each ear, a beauty mole by her mouth, and the whisper of a tattoo being hidden by her shirt. “Hello, sir. What can I do for you?” Her voice was soft, sweet, like the sound of wind chimes on a peaceful day.

 

“Um...I don’t know. I think I want a tattoo?” Kageyama mused, rubbing his chin. He hadn’t really thought much about it. What kind of tattoo would he even get?

 

The young lady smiled like she had dealt with this kind of customer before. “Ah, no problem. Fill out this form and come back when you’re done.” Kageyama took the clipboard and pen with a small smile, thanking the lady before heading to one of the open chairs. He took this moment to look around the shop. The walls were all made of a light colored brick, huge windows that had great views of the city. It reminded him of New York, or what Kageyama assumed New York looked like from magazine spreads and TV. There were lots of framed pictures of art, some really intricate designs of koi fish, flowers, birds...it almost felt like being in a museum. And he noticed that most of the designs had a little black crow in the bottom right corner.

 

Once he had filled the form out, he took it up to the dazzling lady, unable to keep himself from smiling around her. Kageyama couldn’t tell if he’d like to have her as an older sister or consider himself bi and crave to be held in her arms. She had a very nice aura about her, one that made him forget what he was actually doing. “Shouyou is our only artist available right now, but he’s one of our best. He’s good at really anything.”

 

The lady showed Kageyama to a room in the back that didn’t have that much privacy, but good enough. From waist level up was all glass so the main parlor could be seen, and Kageyama noticed blinds that could come down, probably for the more...intimate tattooes, he assumed. “He’ll be here soon; he’s just about done with his lunch break.”

 

Kageyama smiled and thanked her again. She was really pretty...he’d like to rest his head in her chest just once. The smell of lavender brought the thought out of his attention, slumping in the cushioned table a little bit more casually than he normally would. He noticed a diffuser sitting on the pristine marble counter on the other side of the room...it was nice, helping him relax more. But he quickly tensed up when the door opened and what he thought was a small child walked in.

 

“Kageyama Tobio?” As Kageyama got a closer look, he realized that it wasn’t a small child, but a small man. There was no way he was above 165 centimeters. “I’m Hinata Shouyou. I’ll be tattooing you today.” And when Hinata smiled, bright hair, puffed out into soft peaks, the somewhat longer strands pulled back into a ponytail, eyes that reminded Kageyama of the sun, a smile that shone even brighter, Kageyama knew he was in deep trouble. Kageyama stuttered over his greeting, watching wide-eyed as Hinata sat in his rolling stool and pulling over a stand, the wood material underneath his sketchbook word and covered in aged ink drawings and doodles. “Any idea of what you want?”

 

Embarrassed, Kageyama avoided eye contact (and partly because he felt like if he looked at Hinata any longer than he already had, he’d combust). “Not really...I just came here on instinct.” 

 

Hinata laughed, a twinkling soft laughter that sent a shiver down Kageyama’s spine. “What an interesting instinct you have.” Hinata set his pen down and crossed one leg over his other and faced Kageyama. “Maybe you just need some inspiration.” Hinata rolled over to the countertop where all of his materials were neatly organized in cabinets. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a sketchbook and handed it over to Kageyama. “These are my designs; if anything strikes your fancy, I’ll sketch out something similar.”

 

Opening the book, Kageyama was impressed immediately. They were just like the ones outside hanging on the walls, and they all had a small crow in the right hand corner. “You drew the ones on the walls too?”

 

Hinata looked up from his sketchbook, a second of shock on his face before that dazzling smile was back, and Kageyama tried to will his heart from beating so fast. “Yup! Do you like them?”

 

Kageyama nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, they’re really beautiful.” It was hard to deny that the artist himself was also beautiful. He kept flipping through the art, but nothing really stood out to him, except the little crows serving as Hinata’s signature. Sensing Kageyama’s motivation, Hinata stood up from his stool and cleared his throat, gaining Kageyama’s attention.

 

“Need some more motivation?” Hinata shrugged off the long white lab coat he was wearing and Kageyama finally got a look at what Hinata’s true figure was like. His dark navy shirt hugged him tight, showing off the muscles in his arms and on his stomachs. And the way his thighs looked absolutely delicious in tight dark jeans didn’t help Kageyama either. But Hinata didn’t stop though; he took of the almost skin-tight shirt and revealed bare skin, slightly tanned skin. 

 

It was hard not to stare; Hinata seemed to glow, and Kageyama’s throat suddenly felt dry. 

 

“Here, look closely.” Hinata said, stepping closer to Kageyama. “Do you like tribal?” He asked, showing Kageyama his arm, thick black tribal patterns hugging his bicep. Kageyama wondered what his biceps would feel like underneath his fingertips. “I’ve got a Koi on my other arm.” Hinata turned to his other side, showing the intricately detailed koi on his other arm, soft pinks and reds and oranges with the faint blue and green in the scales...it was breathtaking. “But my favorite is my back piece. I designed this one myself.”

 

Hinata’s back was slim yet toned, the muscles in his back twitching faintly, but Kageyama was surprisingly distracted by the intricate flight of crows inked onto his skin. It spanned from his waist to his shoulder, and Kageyama barely caught the kaji “fly” because it looked like crow feathers. He didn’t realize he had reached up until Kageyama’s hand came in contact with Hinata’s skin. Hinata was warm just like he imagined, warm like the sun, like his presence alone could fill Kageyama’s body with warmth.

 

Kageyama was brought back to his senses when Hinata turned back around with a prideful smile, cheeks slightly pink. “You like it?” Kageyama nodded wordlessly, his own smile forming slowly. “I’m glad...a lot of people tease me when they see the “fly” kanji. But ever since I can remember, I’ve always been short. And I’ve always dreamed of flying high over anyone else. I thought that wings would offset my height and I could fly as high as the clouds.” Hinata rubbed his finger on his upper lip. “Ah, this is kind of embarrassing.”

 

Hinata was a godsend for Kageyama. The way he spoke, the way he smiled, how such a small man could be so inspiring, and _so_ _damn attractive._ Kageyama wanted to taste Hinata’s skin, wanted to taste the words on his back, feel them on his lips, and let the words soak into his bones. “No, I think it’s really admirable. With your height, all you can do is look up...and instead of feeling depressed about it, you see all of the positive energy, endless goals and dreams. How can someone not see the good in that?”

 

There was a bit of an awkward silence between them as Hinata is reeled by the affectionate words from the stranger and Kageyama is embarrassed for being extremely sappy to someone he barely even met, someone he already had the hots for. Both of them had red cheeks, Kageyama more so. He buried his hands in his lap, hoping he could will his blush away.

 

“I know what I’m going to do!” Hinata exclaimed, keeping his shirt off as he hopped back onto his stool in front of his sketchbook and started scratching the paper with his pen. Kageyama sat on the cushioned table, swinging his legs back and forth as he watched Hinata draw, his gaze lingering on the tiny bit of tongue poking out of HInata’s lips as he worked. After a couple minutes, Hinata held up his sketch to Kageyama, who could only respond with wide eyes, a gaping mouth, and a single “wow.” 

 

With Kageyama’s satisfactory approval, Hinata washed his hands and put gloves on before grabbing a ballpoint pen. “Where is it going, Kageyama?” The sound of his name being spoken by Hinata’s lips felt strangely satisfying. 

 

“I think on my back right shoulder….” Kageyama said, nodding slowly like he was convincing himself.

 

“Alright then, shirt off.” Hinata ordered with a smile. Kageyama already picked out an area, and it dawned on him that he would have to be just as half naked as Hinata was for this moment. Hinata seemed perfectly okay with stripping down, but Kageyama was a little more self-conscious. But with those bright, heady eyes on him, Kageyama couldn’t  _ not _ do what he said. Kageyama grabbed the edges of his shirt and pulled up slowly, not hearing Hinata suck in a sharp breath as he did so. Kageyama didn’t think he had an attractive body; he was toned from being on a volleyball team and tanner than Hinata, but he thought the tattoo artist was ten times more attractive. He felt very inferior in that room.

 

Hinata whistled. “Alright, lie down.” He scooted closer to Kageyama, looking at the bare back before him. “Holy shit.” He whispered to himself, hoping Kageyama didn’t hear. “I’m going to sketch it out with a pen first and then tell me if there’s anything I need to fix.” Kageyama hummed in agreement and relaxed as Hinata’s gloved hands made contact with his skin.

 

Kageyama found that the warm hands on his bare skin was relaxing, the tenseness in his shoulders and back melting into nothing. It didn’t take long for Hinata to finish and Kageyama looked in the mirror at Hinata’s penmanship. It looked just as amazing as the sketch had, even more beautiful since the lines and strokes accentuated his body and skin. “Wow.”

 

“Amazing right? Your skin is so beautiful, like a blank canvas. When I first saw it, I knew this would look amazing on you.” Hinata smiled and went to wash his hands and change gloves again while he got everything ready for the actual tattoo. Kageyama sucked in a sharp breath and slumped back on the table. Hinata’s words brought redness to his cheeks, a loud thumping resonating in his chest. “I’m gonna shave your skin now.” Hinata started working on the fine hairs on his back.

 

Having Hinata’s works on his skin was enough to put him in a slightly unconscious state. Kageyama was awake, but he felt as if sleep was just on the edge of his eyelids. It almost felt like a dream, Hinata spreading some cold jelly on his back, feeling the skin tingle with numbness, the scent of lavender wafting in his senses.

 

“Okay, let me know if the pain is too much.” Hinata warns, reaching over to squeeze Kageyama’s shoulder before he got to work on the inking. The pricks of his needles brought Kageyama back to reality as the pain overpowered Hinata’s strange soothing touch. He gripped the edge of the table and tried not to shake too much, but Hinata took a lot of breaks, sensing Kageyama’s discomfort. “You’re quite tough, aren’t you, Kageyama.” The way Hinata said his name was illegal. “Don’t worry, we’re halfway there.”

 

The inking was over before Kageyama could grit his teeth down to nothing and before his nails could puncture the cushion of the table he was laying on. Hinata guided him carefully to the mirror and showing him the artwork of what looked like hundred of crows in flight, the kanji for “dream” with strokes of bird feathers etched between them. It was absolutely stunning. “Wow.”

 

Hinata laughed. “You’re a man of little words, aren’t ya?” He grinned and guided him to sit down as he cleaned and wrapped the tattoo over his shoulder. “Alright, Kageyama. You’re gonna have to sleep on your stomach for a couple of days. No baths, no pools, no sunlight. Wash it with this soap,” Hinata handed him a white bottle, “three times a day. Do  _ not _ peel it. If you have any concerns or if it starts acting up, come back to me. Or go to a hospital if it’s bad.” Hinata smiled. “I’m glad I got to be your first.”

 

Kageyama’s cheeks flushed bright red, and he couldn’t be in there any longer. He slipped on his shirt carefully, gave a quick hurried goodbye and gave him a large bill before running off and out of the parlor. Hinata looked at the bill and his eyes widened. “A hundred thousand yen? That’s way too much! Wait, hey, come back!” Hinata tried catching up to Kageyama, but by the same he made it into the waiting room, the other man was gone.

 

Kiyoko looked at Hinata carefully. “What did you do to him?”

 

“N-nothing, I don’t think. I tried to keep my thirst low-key!” Hinata whined, slumping his head over the counter.

 

“Shouyou.” Kiyoko smiled and pet his head. “So you  _ did  _ like him? I had a feeling you would.” Hinata lifted up his head with red cheeks. “Where did he get the tattoo?”

 

“O-on his back.” Hinata looked away from Kiyoko.

 

“So he had a nice body?” Kiyoko tilted her head teasingly.

 

“Nice body?”  Hinata slapped his hands on the glass counter. “He has the  _ perfect _ body! It’s totally unfair! He’s tall, tanned skin, jet black hair, sharp eyes that make me want to scream his name...I can’t believe I  _ touched _ him! Shimizu...I  _ touched _ him. And I somehow held a straight face.”

 

Kiyoko giggled. “I bet your face was all red and your hand was shaking like crazy. You’re not very suave or smooth, but then again, I don’t think  _ he _ is either.” She smiled and pet his head one more time before drifting off to another side of the parlor. “I hope he comes back.”

 

Hinata didn’t think Kageyama would, but a month passed and he came back to the parlor, standing awkwardly in the waiting room like he had the first day he came here. Kiyoko spotted him and smiled. “Here to see Shouyou?”

 

Kageyama flinched at the sound of Hinata’s name, but he couldn’t deny that it wasn’t the reason he came back to the tattoo parlor. 

 

“Go on in that same office; I’ll send him over.” Kiyoko smiled, nearly rendering Kageyama unable to function. But the prospect of seeing Hinata again made his legs move slowly to that room that started it all, sitting on the edge of the table. It didn’t take long for the small ball of sunshine to burst into the room, fully clothed this time with light colored jeans and a dark t-shirt that said “I’m fun-sized” peeking from behind his long lab coat. 

 

“You’re back.” Hinata said, hair sticking out in wild directions, eyes wide. Kageyama perked up, cheeks red. 

 

“Y-yeah...I want another one. A...tattoo.” Kageyama bit his lip; he was nervous. 

 

Hinata slowly closed the door behind him and sat in his chair. “Really? Can I see the one on your back?” Kageyama’s face turned red, but he nodded. He peeled his jacket off and laid it on the table, feeling Hinata’s intense gaze as he lifted his shirt over his head. This time, he did hear Hinata suck in a sharp breath once he was half-naked.

 

Slowly, Kageyama turned around to show Hinata the tattoo he had done, perfectly healed but still a little red from being so fresh. Hinata placed his gloved hand on Kageyama’s skin, tracing over the lines, loving the way Kageyama shifted and shivered at his touch. “Wow, it’s beautiful.”

 

“I know.” Kageyama whispers under his breath. Hinata barely heard it.

 

Hinata cleared his throat. “Well, Kageyama, what are we in for today?”

 

Nervous, Kageyama turned around, looking at the ground as he tried to piece his words together carefully. He had practiced speaking so many times in the mirror that it was bound to work. “Um, I’d like one of a sun.”  _ Good, I’m on a roll. _ “Right here.” Kageyama pointed to his chest, right over his heart. Hinata “ooed” and “awed.”

 

“Oh? What inspired this?” Hinata asked, pulling over his stand where his sketchbook lay, starting on a fresh new page.

 

“W-well…” Kageyama bit his lip; this was the hard part. “You see, the sun...is really beautiful.” Hinata nodded as he worked on a design. “And I think that...this  _ sun _ ...has taken my heart.” Hinata looked up from his drawing to look at Kageyama, who started sweating because he went out and confessed and everything was out in the open.

 

Hinata giggled to himself as he kept sketching on his notepad. “Who’s the beautiful  _ sun?” _

 

Trying to be poetic was already embarrassing enough, but was Hinata trying to embarrass him more? Or was he really that dense? Kageyama sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm himself to say the words correctly. “I’m looking at it.” Kageyama said, keeping his gaze on Hinata who only looked up a couple seconds later. When their gazes met, Hinata’s face was a mix of bewilderment and pure joy.

 

“Y-you trying to flatter me?” Hinata’s voice cracked ever so slightly and he tried to focus on sketching out a new tattoo for Kageyama, but it was impossibly hard.

 

“Maybe.” Kageyama bit his lip. Hinata set his pen down; there was no way he could concentrate  _ now. _ Instead he stood up from his chair and sauntered over to Kageyama, who had a giddy smile on his face, like a puppy tasting a piece of steak for the first time.

 

Hinata stood close enough to where they could hear each other’s breathing, but not touching. For a while they don’t speak, getting used to each other’s presence, slowly studying each other. But Hinata is first to speak, catching Kageyama’s gaze, sets him alight. It’s a kind of gaze that sends chills down Kageyama’s spine, the kind that makes him feel like he’s staring directly into sunlight, into the eyes of a hungry beast.

 

“Hey, Kageyama.” Hinata’s voice was considerably deeper, thick like dark, sweet syrup, sticking to the roof of Kageyama’s throat and clinging to his teeth like a cavity. “Have you ever thought about kissing the sun?” Kageyama could barely process what’s happening; Hinata is right in front of him, so closer. Somehow Hinata wriggled himself between Kageyama’s legs, hands lightly poised on Kageyama’s jean-clad thighs. Kageyama finds that he can barely breathe. Hinata laughed at the lack of response. “Would you like to try?”

 

Neither of them knew which move first, or maybe if they moved at the same time, but sooner than not, their lips were touching, hot, slick,  _ burning. _ Hinata tasted like the sun, bright and hot, his searing tongue claiming Kageyama’s lips, sliding against his own. Hinata’s lips were a wildfire, the heat slowly spreading from Kageyama’s mouth to his fingertips, his toes…

 

Kageyama pulled for air, knees shaking, heels locked around Hinata’s hips. For a while they just heave, foreheads touching, hands grabbing on tightly as they came crashing back down to reality. “Hey, do you still want that tattoo?” Hinata mewled, squeezing Kageyama’s thighs tightly that made the jeans feel too uncomfortable and too hot to be anywhere else other than the floor.

 

“M-maybe later…” Kageyama suggested, hands on Hinata’s neck, feeling how his skin felt as hot as a star, as hot as the sun itself. He wondered that if they were touching completely, would he melt right on the table? Or would he only incinerate his desire further?

 

“Later sounds amazing.” Hinata wiggled out of Kageyama’s grasp reluctantly, and the sudden loss of heat was so unbearable that Kageyama whined. Hinata closed the blinds shut and locked the door before going over to the table and climbing on it, pushing Kageyama down on his back and straddling his hips with his knees. Kageyama didn’t know what to do, what to think; all he wanted was that searing hot pleasure back when they were kissing.

 

“Don’t worry about making too much noise. The walls are sound-proof because we get a lot of  _ screamers. _ ” Hinata bit his lip, tossing his lab coat onto his chair and licking his lips as he goy\t an eyeful of Kageyama, red-cheeked, slightly sweaty, sprawled back on his cushioned table, wide eyes like an innocent puppy. “Are you a screamer, Kageyama?”

 

Kageyama took a deep breath, trying not to let Hinata know just how excited he was, but it was extremely hard with an extremely attractive male straddling his hips, swaying them ever so lightly, enough to make Kageyama crave more, not enough to satiate him. “I don’t know.” Kageyama felt breathless. “Want to find out?”

 

Even Hinata was stunned by the delicious invitation, frozen in time for just a few moments before his hard drive kicked back in and he dove back down for more heated kisses. 

 

“Maybe I’ll make you a screamer.” Hinata whispered against Kageyama’s ear, biting his lobe gently.

 

Kageyama hadn’t been sure of he was loud; he’d always have to keep his voice low because of his nosy neighbors. But maybe Hinata could make him scream, make him beg, make him crave the delectable taste of a searing sun, make him sweat even in the winter.

 

And when Hinata pulled away again, giving Kageyama a silent lookover, Kageyama thought to himself that kissing the sun was more pleasant than he thought.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
